The Avatar
by Dragon Eternal
Summary: One has died, been risen by the power of Yu Yevon, and will proceed to carry out what was failed. (FF7/10 cross)
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or 10, so please read on without the idea of sueing little ole' me.  
  
  
Read on  
*****  
A platinum haired man.. No, the remains of a man, lay torn apart on a cold stone slab above an ever glowing stream of life. "How... could... I lose...?" His thoughts where wondering, in a matter of seconds he would die like his mother before him. His torso was sheered off and his right arm blown away from his last battle.   
  
His lifeblood beat slower. A miracle he survived this long, even his mother's bloodline regeneration could not save him now.  
  
Below him he felt the lifestream shift, an eruption made his burial ground unsteady. "So... This is... how it ends..." His platinum hair was matted to his face, his bright green eyes stared blankly around him. His sword, the Masamune, lay struck through the very rock around him.   
  
Then, a sudden clash of black matter formed before him, and words, either heard or imagined, ringed in his ears. "Sephiroth... You are going to die... Become my avatar and I will save you."   
  
Sephiroth's breath grew sparse, and he finally deemed the matter not to be death... yet. "I... am not... afraid." His eyes became heavier at every breath. "Why.. should I?" He spared the thing a glance.  
  
"Unfortuanetly." The matter condensed itself tightly. "You do not have a choice..." Sephiroth grimised as a lance of energy spike through him. What was happening?! He felt as though his soul was being ripped from him!  
  
"I am Yu Yevon, Sephiroth. You will know when I have need of you again."   
  
Tired... So tired..... Sephiroth descided, that after all these years, perhaps... Perhaps he should take... his first rest... on the job....  
****  
  
Weary eyes opened slowly, awakening from years of slumber. A platinum haired man formed in the farplane. He wore light armor across his shoulders and chest, his clothes being of black fabric. Tight gauntlents of leather encased his arms. At his side, a katana, riviting with damascus steel.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
His green eyes flecked at the person who was speaking. "I am Sephiroth," He took calm steps towards the person. "Who are you?"   
  
The man stumbled back a step. He wore the robes of a priest, you could almost smell the sweet purfume and see the signs of a pampered life. "I am Sir Guidok... the 3rd." His voice trembled as he spoke towards Sephiroth. "Why did you come back?"  
  
"Hmm?" He payed the priest no mind and was listening to the wails of the souls around him. "The Lifestream..."  
  
"Sin is dead sir," The man.. Guidok took a gulp. "Y-you should be resting with the other souls."  
  
Sephiroth looked back at Guidok. "Ah.." He could recall information about this 'Sin', and his effect on the ones he killed. Where did he get this information?... Ah it didn't matter. "You fear me becoming a 'fiend'?" He slowly approached the man.  
  
"Begone Sir Sephiroth! G-g-go back to your forever resting grounds!" The man untucked a wand from his belt and tried to perform a sending.  
  
The platinum haired man felt his hair rise. Something told him that the man must NOT complete the ceremony! He brung forth his sword in a flash and slashed through the summoner's wand. "I am sorry, but that is against the rules you see." He smiled at the priest. "And as chairman of the game, you must face the consecoinces." Sephiroth grabbed the flabberghasted Guidok by the throat. "I hope you enjoy the Lifestream as much as they do."  
  
Guidok squirmed in his grip, his throat bulged as it gasped for air that the unyielding leather hand was denying it's right to. "Please don't..."   
  
"Begone summoner." Sephiroth smiled and flung the man into the distance, watching his departing form become lost in the midst of the farplane. He pivoted himself on his right foot, feeling pretty good. Maybe it was the fact he was awake from his long sleep? Nah, perhaps it was just that it was a good way to start the morning off by killing an innocent bystander. Yeah, that's it....  
  
*-*-*  
In the Farplane....  
*-*-*  
"Did you feel that?"   
  
"It seemed like it was..."  
  
"It couldn't have been!"  
  
"Why would he be alive?.."  
  
"I... don't know..."  
  
*-*-*  
  
Something was going wrong.. Something was going very, very wrong. The fayth had left at the final battle, why was she feeling their power return? Not just that, but she felt something, even if it was a tinge, it felt like Sin....  
  
"Lady Yuna?"   
  
How could this be? What could it mean? The pain that caused their greif was killed, so how would it return? Unless.... He returned too? No...  
  
"Lady Yuna."  
  
The summoner in question raised her head. "Oh sorry... I must have been daydreaming." Two years have passed since the final battle. She still retained her looks, but let her hair grow longer, almost to her shoulder blades it was. "What where you saying again?" Her eyes looked upon the crusader.   
  
"I said that your trip will begin soon." The man shifted his feet.  
  
"Ah, yes. Could you tell my guardians I will be down shortly? I have to get something." She smiled at her messanger. Since the battle, she had been considered the Grand Maester, but still prefered to be called 'Yuna'.   
  
The man saluted with the prayer of Yevon and left.  
  
Yuna smiled again. Everyone in the city around her was a 'Crusader' from the fight against Sin. The capital was palced in Besaid, for it was the first place she recieved and Aeon, and it was the first time she met 'him'. She breathed in a sigh and pulled out a small chest. Inside of it was her gift to his memory. Today, they would travel to the homeland of the Guado in search of the Farplane. There, she would give her present to the one she longed for.   
  
"Yuna?"  
  
"Hm? Oh sorry Lulu, I must have taken longer than I thought." She picked up the box and leaned it up against her hip. "Shall we go?"  
  
Lulu nodded. "Waka was starting to get worried. He said something about 'in the last quarter of the game, the star player should not be late, bad luck ya'." She chuckled a bit with Yuna. "Perhaps he is right. We should get going before we are late."  
  
Yuna walked out of her room with Lulu. "Yes, it will do us good to see our friends again."  
  
The black mage let out a small smile. "Yes, let's." And she closed the door behind her.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Sephiroth sheathed his sword in a new case. These 'Guado' creatures reminded him of a little of the Citra, but only these had no spine, no power, and no idea what was going on. A few other summoners tried to 'send' him away, but they where either in peices or burned.  
  
He walked on his merry way, stepping over the bodies if need be. The Guado where starting to get the picture now. Less where trying to 'send' him, and therefore, more kept their lives. He was following a path that he randomly selected about two hours ago. According to the signs he was heading towards a 'Fayth' temple. Perhaps this had something to do with why he came back.  
  
"Stop right there."   
  
Sephiroth turned to see a girl, possibly late teens to early twenties and possibly weighed about 100 lbs. According to his physical sketch, she was one of a light build, more likely for speed than a fight. "Come now Ms. Theif, why do you want to fight a weary traveller, hm?" He met her eyes and she took a step back once she saw the green depths of his irises.  
  
"You killed innocent people!" She apparently recovered from her shock. Sephiroth mentally noted that she had more spirit than most of the Guado's, so therefore must've had battle experiance.   
  
He let his left hand rest lightly on the top of his hilt, not entirely a threatening manner, but a warning. "They where in my way." He flashed her a smile and turned his back to her, then continued to walk on his way as if she wheren't there.  
  
"H-hey! You can't just turn away from me!" Sephiroth closed his eyes and listened to her running at him, calculating the distance.  
  
Three, two, one...  
  
Wump!  
  
The girl doubled over holding her adomen in pain. "Ugh..." Her eyes where scruntched together in pain, but after two seconds, she fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
The blow wasn't entirely a painfull one, just a stunning blow. He smiled at the girl as he resheathed his sword. She would be out for a while, and by the time she came too, he would be gone. 'I wonder why I didn't kill her?' He turned around and started walking. Something told him she was important, and perhaps it would be better off if she where to live her life.  
  
Now on to this 'Fayth'...  
  
***  
End Chapter One  
  
So did you like it? I don't really have a name on all of the locations yet, but I hope too soon. Please review. 


	2. Chapter Two

I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or 10, though it would be cool, I don't.  
So please don't sue lil' ole' me.  
  
Read on  
*-*-*-*  
Waka balanced a blitz ball on his finger. What was taking so long? They should be boarding the ship now. He rolled the ball across his shoulders and into his other hand. Argh... Women!  
  
He gripped the ball into his left hand and stared at it. The World Championship blitzball. The Besaid Aurochs have been on a winning streak since they... lost Tidus... Waka closed his eyes. Sometimes he would pretend Tidus was watching him play, encouraging him. He would imagine his team would too, because they all had the same fire in their eyes.  
  
"This year, you get the ball Tidus." He let a smile forecome his face. "I'd imagine this is what you always wanted, ya?" Waka gave the ball a tight squeeze in his hands and let it drop to the ground. "We miss ya... Yuna... misses ya."  
  
"Waka?"   
  
Waka turned around and looked at Yuna and Lulu coming from the steps. " 'Bout time." He grinned at them. Seeing them come closer, he bounced the ball off a nearby tree and let it richoted into his cupped hands. "Come on ya? Rikku and Kamari are waiting for us."  
  
Yuna smiled at Waka. "Yes, tell Cid to get ready. I'm sorry we're not as fast as you'd like." Waka felt a little guilty about trying to rush her.  
  
"Sorry, 'but I want ta see him again, ya?" He waved at them and started to run in the direction of the ship. "I want to show him how much of a team player I can be." Waka smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see his friend!   
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Sephiroth looked up at the clouded skies above him. So this was the Thunder Plains? He saw earlier as monsters that weren't blessed with immunity scrounge about at the lightning rods for protection, while the blessed ones ran wild below the dark skys like children on a rainy day.   
  
"Hmm..." He stared at the clouds for a while longer. If he timed it right, he could get out of here unscathed.  
Step, step, step...  
  
An omnious crackle filled the air.  
  
The platinum haired man grinned up at the heavans and put his hand on the hilt of his katana.  
  
THOOM!  
  
Sephiroth whipped out his masamune and slashed directly into the lightning bolt, cutting the amazing matter into halves. Rocks shattered as they where blasted away from the point of impact, while monsters looked at him in awe and anger. He could hear the little wheels in their heads. Some seemed about to pounce on him, to try to steal whatever it was that made him immune to their opressingly small world.  
  
One little lizard had the courage to attack him. "Come on little one, it wont hurt much at all." Sephiroth lied to the gibbly to the monster. The thing hissed and jumped at him... The platinum haired man didn't think twice as he looked away from the decapitated lizard.  
  
Sephiroth took up the lizards head and wipped the blood on his mantle. The scent of the lizard mixed with his own, the strange blood mixing with the black folds of his cloth. "Mmm." He liked his lips as a little bit of the blood touched his lips. Tasted better than chocobo.  
  
Sephiroth cut off one of the lizards legs and put it in a stachel he found.   
  
Much better than chocobo.  
  
He felt his feet on the stones beneath him shift slightly. "Damn it, already?" He looked at the black sky making it's preperations. 'I have to hurry.' Sephiroth looked at his sword tip quickly, it probably could take another swing, but better not chance it. If it broke, he would be knee deep in shocking shit.   
  
Sephiroth got up and pushed himself forward, heaving his body weight as fast as he could. Several fiends from before where in his path though. Aparently they thought he wouldn't have the strength to fight them all.   
  
SHINK!  
  
Aparently, someone was wrong.  
  
A red and platinum blur flew through the middle of them, leaving their innerds falling to the ground. Despite the burst of energy though, he was still a good twenty yards away. The skies started to rumble as he forced his body to the limits and ran up and over hills to avoid the crowds threatening to hit him.  
  
Crackle....  
  
'Damn it come on!' He was ten yards from saftey but his feet seemed to be made of lead. The blackened clouds looked more obsidian by the second. Five more yards! Sephiroth's hair was flailing like a mad beast, he was pushing him self too fast... If he kept this speed up he might...  
  
Fall...  
  
WAMM!  
  
Sephiroth tripped and toppled head over toe, landing on his back. "Egh..."  
  
BOOM!  
*-*-*Farplane*-*-*  
  
"I have to stop him."  
  
"No don't! You can't win!"  
  
"Leave me be! I beat him once, I can do it again!"  
  
"No please! You don't know what he can do..."  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"Please don't g----"  
**  
  
Slow gasses spread out from one center of the Farplane. Strange colors erupted from nothingness and onto the plateau to the awaiting stones. So hard... So tired...  
  
'He must... not... live!'  
  
A hand jutted out from the source of the gasses. The frame of the hand was visible, but the mass of it was practically none.   
  
'I wont let him!'  
  
The hand extended as if someone where tearing through a sheet. The shoulder followed and the outline became silvery white.  
  
'Not again... Not... Ever....AGAIN!'  
  
Whoosh!  
  
Something blasted out of the Farplan in a blast of rolling lightning. Seconds pased and the lightning subsided, leaving behind a single person with blonde, spikey hair.  
  
A blond warrior stood up on the stones of the plateau. "I ... did it." He held his hands in front of his face in disbelief. His clothes where in tatters from his fight with Him. He had a single gauntlent on his right arm, parts of his old armor where in peices, his clothes singed. "I'm alive."  
  
He put his hands by his sides and snapped out of his dream reality. "Sephiroth, I will kill you how ever many times it takes to keep you dead." He took slow, concentrated steps, as if he wanted to hurry, but still catious that he might fall apart like a fragil glass back into the sleeping realm.  
  
*-*-*  
Rikku moaned as she slowly awoke on the living ground/floor. "Mmm..." She got to her knees and looked around. She could see someone walking around, her image was really fuzzy, but could see the at his side. "You?!" She jumped to her feet and got in her fighting stance.   
  
"A survivor." He replied. Rikku felt a wave of dizzyness and almost fell. To her surpsrise, he caught her. "Carefull."  
  
Her eyes slowly came clear and saw that this was not the man she saw before. "Who are you?" Rikku felt him loosen his grip and she fell lightly to the ground.  
  
"Where did he go?" The man asked. He had spikey blond hair and a very big broad sword. When Rikku didn't anwser he repeated his question.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Rikku raised her eyebrow at him. He had peaked her intrest now. "Tell me your name and maybe I'll help you."  
  
The man turned knelt down and looked at the ground like he was tracking something. "Cloud. My name is Cloud." He walked off in the direction of the footsteps.  
  
Rikku grabbed Cloud's arm. "Oooh no. You're not leaving yet. That guy is too strong." She looked at his eyes. Wow, blue eyes. Go figure. "You still haven't told me why you're after him." Her eyes trailed his face, arms, chest...   
  
"That is none of your buiseness." He shrugged off her arm and walked towards the tunnel exit.   
  
"Cloud come back here! You don't know where you're going!" Rikku shouted at him, but her shout's where only heard by the dead. "Pig headed moron." She kicked one of the 'roots' on the floor in her anger. "Ow! Stubbed my toe. Ow ow ow ow ow."   
  
*-*-*  
Did you like it? Did you hate it?  
  
I am trying to blend this with all generes, so if you have any ideas on what to do, please send me an idea. Oh, and I hope to bring Auron and Tidus in, perhaps Jecht (is that how you spell it?).  
Also, I am looking for a pre-reader, preferably someone who knows alot about FF10. Please let me know if you are intrested. 


	3. Chapter Three

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or 10, almighty Square does. So please don't sue me!  
  
  
****  
Cloud shifted his sword. Yeah, Sephiroth was here. Someone else had traveled here also, just a few hours before him. Blue eyes looked over the Thunder Plains. "Come out Sephiroth." He muttered to himself. "I'd rather not play hide and seek."  
  
*-*-*  
  
Yuna brought a trembling hand to her lips. What kind of monster would so such a thing? The city of Guadosalam, once fruitful, was now in ruins. Blood covered the walk ways and bodies grew in patches like gardens in horrible positions, and others without enough left to be considered a peice. "Who... who did this?"  
  
One of the Guado's covered his head with his hands, trying to fight the memories. "S-Sephiroth!He said his name was Sephiroth.." Yuna heard the man gulp. "He carried a katana... Dead.. dead.. They are all dead!" He shouted out. The guado tugged on the hem of her robe. "You can heal them can't you? Yes... You can! My wife, my son! Please!"  
  
Yuna closed her eyes and shook her head. Salty, liquid like crystals formed at the base of her eyes. "I'm sorry... They are resting in the farplane by now..." Her voice trembled in condolence for the guado father. "I am so sorry..."  
  
"Noooo.." The guado dropped the ground and began to mourn once more for his family.  
  
Wakka walked up to Yuna's side. She turned to greet him with a wipe of her eyes. "Did you find Rikku?"  
  
"Yeah.. She was up at the entrance to the Thunder Plains. Strange ya? She's afraid of the thunder." Wakka looked over at the guado and his jaw went rigid. He had seen this many times already for the few seconds they where here. "She said a man in armor with black clothes killed them all. His name was Sephiroth." she mentioned." He gripped his blitzball tightly. "Are you going to send them?"   
  
Yuna closed her eyes. "We all thought that it wouldn't be needed anymore." Her lips pursed, as if she where holding in emotions as she did a long, long time ago. "But with all this hatred... They will need guidance." Yuna slid her wand from her belt.   
  
Wakka nodded and turned around. "I'm gonna look near the Farplane. They said he came from there you know? So, maybe the others might know who he was ya?" He didn't wait for the reply, nor did Yuna offer. She needed to be alone now, he was more than willing to go off. Everyone needed to regroup themselves after this bloodshed.  
  
Wakka looked up at the stair cases leading to the Farplane. Five bodies lay with limbs severed or giant holes in their throats or chests. Sometimes a combination of the above or all of them. "I'm gonna kill him when I get that son of a shoopuf!" He threw the blitzball at the steps with all his might and it rebounded off coming straight back at him. He raised his fist in the air and brought it down on it, sending a single handed wammy on it's rubber head.  
  
*-*Farplane*-*  
"Look, he almost cussed!"   
  
"Can it crybaby."  
  
"Yes, this is no laughing matter"  
*-*  
  
The ball bounced up and hit the ceiling. Wakka finished it by doing one of Tidus's classics. He did a somersault and kicked the ball strait into the Farplane.  
  
Was it safe to say he was just a little ticked off?  
  
Wakka took a few deep breaths and walked towards the Farplane's portal. "Just great. Now I probably lost it ya?". He walked around the place, but no sign of the ball anywhere.   
  
"Hey, looking for this?"   
  
He spun around quickly, and what he saw nearly caused him to faint. But it did cause him to yell though. "TIDUS?!" Wakka ran forward and glomped his (un)dead friend. "What are you doing alive man?" He broke off and looked at him.   
  
"Yevon sent us back." Wakka turned around again and saw Sir Auron carrying his Masamune on his back, his red trenchcoat looking as threatening as ever.  
  
"Yeah, we have to get that guy!" Tidus yelled and slammed his fist into his hand.  
  
"And we can't go back, even if the crybaby wants to sleep till new years." Wakka now freaked out. In fact, he fainted.  
  
Tidus looked at Wakka and looked at Jecht, "You know that was a little much pops." He smiled and picked up the blitzball.  
  
Jecht shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. Hey Auron, do we have to eat now? Because I would like to see all that I have been missing." He rubbed his stomach with a smile.  
  
Auron shook his head. "You never change Jecht." He smiled and walked out of the Farplane.  
  
Tidus looked over at his father, and then at Wakka. Jecht followed his line of view and snorted. "Heh, I'm not carrying him. Later kid!" And Jecht jogged after Auron, leaving Tidus to slump down and try to drag the unconscious body of Wakka out of the Farplane.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Sephiroth leaned upward. His wounds where bandaged and he was in a bed of silk sheets. "Ugh.. Where am I?"  
  
A man with long blue hair entered the room. "Ah, you have awakened." He poured wine from a silver pitcher into a silver goblet. "Now drink my friend. We have much to prepare."  
  
Sephiroth accepted the goblet and sniffed the rim. Though he was immune to 99.9% of all poisons and 98.2% of all acids, still one had to be careful. "Elderberry Wine?" He smiled at his host. "This must have cost alot."  
  
The man shrugged. His clothes seemed similar to a robe, but with a mix of a samurai's padding. "I can make it easily, Lord Sephiroth."  
  
The platinum haired one smirked. "You have me at a disadvantage my friend, you give me wine, a bed, and medical care, and I have yet to know your name." He noticed his katana had been safely stored on a tray beside his bed. He supposed this was an act of trust.  
  
"My name is Seymour. My treatings where gifts from our master." He gave some kind of prayer gesture and bowed. "I trust you are feeling better now?"  
  
Sephiroth's eyes scrunched. "Yes yes.. I am feeling better. But by master, do you mean Yu Yevon?" His mind was foggy but could barely pick out memories before his 'death'. "I... have some trouble remembering things."  
  
Seymour smiled at his guest. "He said that you might. I am to accompany you on your journey Sephiroth. We are to bring Master Yu Yevon to this realm once more and at full power." He poured himself a wine glass. "And once we have drank our fill, we shall discuss our mission further yes?" His eyes glittered dangerously, but not as near as dangerous as Sephiroth's.  
  
"Of course." He raised his glass to Seymour, and they drank a toast to the wellbeing to the revival of Yu Yevon.  
  
*********  
So, did you like it? Did you hate it? What do you think is going to happen next?  
  
Please review! 


End file.
